Twisted Princess
by Wrexscar
Summary: A series of tales. slightly longer than drabbles, inspired by the artwork of jeftoon01 on Deviant Art.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Princess.

Disclaimer. All characters belong to their prospective copy write holders.

A.N. These series of short tales were inspired by the artwork of jeftoon01on deviantart.

xx

Never get involved with magic. It's a rule.

Don't make a wish, don't eat the fruit. If you meet a fairy, be respectful but never ask for anything or take what they offer. The cost will be too much.

Magic is for the magical, it will corrupt and defile the mortal. There are no fairy godmothers or wicked ones. There are just fairies playing games and letting their politics spill over into our world.

Folklore is full of these tales. Children who eat what they are offered and turn up a hundred years later, still young in a world where everyone they know has died.

Stay away from magic, it corrupts.

**Wendy**.

She was a proper little girl, once. Brought up to mind her manners, to be a mini mother to her brothers. How could she not want to mother Peter too?

He covered her in fairy dust and took her to a land that never was and could never be. It took some time but time was what they had in that land. Never grow old never grow up. She changed.

To Peter it was all a game. It turned Serious when Hook took her and her brothers prisoner. When Smee run his hands over her and leered as he tied her up. She struggled and fought but it just earned her a beating and jeers.

That wasn't the way. She looked down, then coyly up. She twisted so the rip in her skirt exposed more of her leg. Smee came back over to her. Leaned in and placed his hand on her leg, running it higher.

She smiled as he leaned in further. Her hands had been tied but they had them in front of her. It was a work of moment to take his knife from his belt. He never even noticed until he felt the point reach up under his ribs and pierce his heart. His body collapsed on to hers. Covering her from sight. She cut the rope tying her wrists and got to her feet.

She had never been like this before but this was Never Land. Smee's knife was almost a sword in her hand. She freed herself from the rest of the ropes and turned to the crew.

They turned and ran. It had all been a game. No one had ever died before no matter how many sword fights they had. Wendy stood there Smee's blood still fresh on her knife and they ran from her.

Hook at least drew his sword. She beat it to one side, stepped inside his guard and stabbed him in the throat.

When Peter arrived, late to the rescue, his eyes where wide in horror as he watched her feed old Hooks body piece by piece to the Croc.

"It's Never Land Peter, we can do what we want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Belle.**

Disclaimer. All characters belong to their prospective copy write holders.

A.N. These series of short tales were inspired by the artwork of jeftoon01on deviantart.

**x**

What was she meant to do? She had never fallen in love with this man. She had fallen for the beast. The huge creature who she felt safe with, this man he was still taller than her but he didn't dominate the room by his presence.

He had the same heart, the same eyes but it wasn't the same. It had taken her time to stop being shallow, to realise that she could love the beast but she had come to love the beast. All of the beast.

Still she was bookish and the castle had a huge library. If she had been willing to settle she would be married and living in the village. She always knew what she wanted it just took her some time to get it.

The library had books that no one had read in hundreds of years. It wasn't easy but she found what she needed. It had to be a potion. She wasn't naturally magical.

The cauldron simmered in front of her. She rolled down her long gloves and held her wrist above it. The knife she held in her hand trebled as hand shook. Good thing she was still a virgin. If everything went to plan that would end tonight. Her beast would be back.

A.N.

Look up the artwork that inspired these.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice.**

**A.N. ** Although I can't link directly to the artwork that has inspired these tales, putting the keywords. "Jeftoon01 Twisted Princess Alice." Into Google, will allow you to see what I saw before writing

XX

"Off with her head. "

She had no intention of going quietly or staying still on the block.

Yes that cut should have killed her, would have too but maybe it was something she had drank or eaten. She would never speak again but she was alive, stronger too.

The Mad Hatters neck snapped ever so easily in her hands. The hands that stayed warm inside those rabbit skin gloves. She decimated the queens court for raising their hand against her.

The Queen's screams were particularly satisfying as Alice held her down with one hand and swung the axe with another. She Smiled and gurgled in her throat which is what passed for laughter in her these days.

After a day like that it was a relief to sit down and relax with a herbal tea. It helped to give her a new perspective on things.


	4. Chapter 4

Cinderella.

Magic corrupts.

This has been said before but it can never be said enough. Everyone knows about genies. If they give you three wishes the wishes will be twisted, you might get what you asked for but not what you want.

Yet everyone trusts fairies. Those strange little non-humans who can give us our hearts desire. If they warn you though, listen to the exact words.

"Be home by midnight. At midnight, it will all change. "

She had a magic dress and magic shoes, The coach was a pumpkin and the coachmen mice. She didn't listen, she left it too late.

She ran out from the party leaving shoes behind. She was late; far too late, the clock was chiming.

She made it too the coach, they didn't spare the horses. They were away from everyone when the change took place.

The magic swirled around her, the elegant coach returned to being a pumpkin. Trapping her inside the coachmen's screams turned to panicked squeaks, as they once again became mice.

She thought the darkness was just from being inside the pumpkin until she forced her way out.

Everything had changed. Just as she had been warned.

**A.N.**

Still based on the same artwork series.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleeping Beauty. **

You can't sleep for a hundred years. You would die from lack of food and water. The muscles would waste away to nothing.

Perhaps it would be better to say you can't stay in bed for a hundred years. She was sleep walking again. Her dreams were so strange. Wandering the castle and it's grounds. Eating what she could, ripping apart the living flesh and consuming it. She was nourished, she was fed, never ageing, never waking.

She wandered the grounds searching further each time for her next meal.

The prince had been told that fierce things wandered the ground. He saw none of them.

He made his way to the tower and woke her with a kiss. By then she could no longer tell dreams from reality and she was hungry again.

A.N.

I think this will be the last.

None of the other pictures demand I tell their story. At least not at the moment.


End file.
